Assassin's Creed 3: Allegiance
by jamie-davis
Summary: New England, 1769-1776. The Revolutionary War, between the British Empire & the American Patriots is about to begin! In amongst the chaos, new Assassin Connor Kenway has his own mission, as he travels through a snowy Frontier, to Boston and finally to the battlefield - in search of a Templar...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Assassin from Mohawk Valley

New England, 1776. Winter had taken it's toll on the Frontier as an American Bald Eagle glided over hundreds of trees, burdened with thick white snow.

After the predator surveyed a very familiar landscape, the eagle decided to dive for a change of pace and gracefully soared through the trees with the greatest of ease.

As the eagle did so, it noticed a figure in the distance moving through the upper branches of the trees, with almost as much elegance as the eagle itself. As the bird of prey drew closer, it almost mistook the figures head for its own.

The agile figure kept a healthy pace, whilst free-running effortlessly through the variety of upper branches. His name was Connor Kenway and this method of moving through the Frontier was a lot quicker than trying to move through the thick snow that lay on the ground. He was a capable free-runner, able to climb trees and swing from one to another, as well as scale cliff faces or other natural elements.

The free-runner leaped across to a slightly lower branch, as the American Bald Eagle flew right past him, as if to acknowledge his talents and to show him how it's done. Conner smiled at the thought, as he watched the eagle disappear into the distance.

Connor was a skilled Assassin of the Assassin Order, and unbeknownst to the eagle, the Order had taken much inspiration from the cunning bird of prey. Furthermore, it has continued to be the symbol of the Creed for centuries. The front of Connors white hood was embroidered with the symbol of the eagle and the hood did also look like the beak of the iconic bird.

Sensing that his destination was near, the Assassin decided to take to the ground from here on out. He hopped onto lower branches until he was low enough to jump down onto the ground without injury.

Usually Connor would be hunting down Templars, who have been the sworn enemy of the Assassin's since the beginning. However, hunting deer was his current focus.

Connor was most often garbed in a hooded white dress uniform jacket with blue lining, as well as a thin red sash fastened with an Assassin insignia, and brown boots with leggings that extended past his knees. As well as brown forearm protecters that offered defence against blades and heavy attacks.

The hooded Assassin also carried an array of weapons with him. Including a deadly tomahawk with a customised blade, shaped like the insignia of the Assassin Order, duel flintlock pistols, a bow, rope darts, and each of his leather forearm protectors housed the Assassin's favourite weapon, a hidden spring-blade. Connor was a dual-welding specialist and was able to use combinations of his weapons whenever he desired.

The assassin made his way through the snow which was thinning out, as he sees deer in a clearing. He crouches into some tall plant life at the edge of the clearing and moved slowly through the leaves, stalking his prey.

It reminded him of when his father taught him how to hunt using a bow. He always had remind Connor to be patient and wait for his opportune moment. The hooded assassin now understood the importance of his fathers advice.

As the deer scratched at the snow to reveal the grass underneath, Connor began to concentrate on the area around him. He watched the deer closely as it slowly leaned its head towards the grass, and as it did so, the deer glimmered through the assassin's eyes. The hooded assassin was now fully in-tuned with his surroundings and it was time to hunt.

Connor takes his bow from around his shoulder and back, takes a arrow from his sheaf and draws the arrow back slowly on his bow. He fires and hits the deer in the chest. The other deers scatter as the predator emerges from the bushes at the edge of the clearing.

As white skies began to snow on the Frontier once more, the hooded assassin thought about the American Revolutionary War.

A war between the United States and Great Britain, that had consumed the land for almost two very long years. Connor was half Native American and half British - and so often felt very conflicted as to whom he should be fighting for.

He had seen many innocent people lose their lives for this war, and what he did know is that he wanted to end the tyranny and fight for justice.

The Order has taught him that Templar's were great puppet masters. Often pulling the strings in many historical wars in the past, and this War of Independence was no exception.

Connor makes his way back through the thickening snow to a Continental Army camp, where he planned to trade meat and pelt from the deer he'd hunted for information on a possible Templar location. The two guards stationed at the entrance of the based watched the assassin closely as he walked past them without saying a word. Connor's eyes were shaded by his beaked white hood. They didn't like that.

The Continental camp was made up of tents, some where men would sleep and others for when doctors would give comfort to wounded Patriots. Various tents hung the Patriot flag proudly of red and white stripes, with thirteen white stars in the top lefthand corner on a blue background.

Connor approached a butcher who was dealing with the meat for the camp and handed over the deer meat and pelt.

'Ah thank you,' said the butcher beaming. 'This is greatly appreciated. Err, we also need meat tomorrow if -'

The assassin interrupts, 'Sorry, I won't be around tomorrow.'

'Ah, I see,' replied the Butcher. 'Well, thanks again.'

A Patriot soldier, who has the information that the assassin needed then approached him.

'Welcome back,' the soldier said a little surprised. 'I presumed you'd be out their longer?!'

He glanced over at the butcher,'That meat'll feed the men well,' he said delighted.

'Are you staying?' asked the soldier.

Connor wasn't fully content with the arrangement. Part of him felt that by handing over the meat and pelt, he was supplying fuel to his enemy, as well as warming their backs. But the assassin had little choice if he was to locate the Templar.

'Where can I find Taecan?' asked Connor, ignoring the question.

'Hmm, straight to'it huh?!' the soldier said smiling. 'What business do you have with this man anyway?'

'Where is Taecan?' the assassin's tone was a little more stern this time.

'Fine, fine,' said the soldier, abandoning all hope of bounding. 'He's in a small British fort guarded by his men, about a half mile north of here.'

Connor nodded and moved past the Patriot soldier towards the north entrance. He quickly jumped on a horse that was standing outside the edge of the base and began riding towards the British fort.

As the horse progressed through the Frontier, the snow felt as if was dropping heavier. Connor kept his eyes open for the first signs of the fort and he didn't have to wait long.

The hooded assassin slowed his horse to a stop and noticed Patriots behind trees slowly moving up towards the very same fort. Connor jumped off the horse and scaled a nearby tall tree to get a better view of the land ahead. Once satisfied, he swiftly made his way through the upper branches of the trees once more, until he could clearly see the forts entrance.

Half a dozen Redcoats were patrolling past the entrance to the fort, whilst two were stationed at the entrance itself. Connor felt that the temperature had dropped in his surroundings, but the assassin's skin burned with adenosine as he anticipated killing his prey after waiting for so long.

As he waited for his moment, one of the guards stationed at the entrance begins to speak.

'Hey, did ya hear 'bout the British fort that was attacked along the cliff the other week?' asked one Redcoat to the other.

'Nah, wha'appened?'

'Well, there were thirty odd men in that base, and nine were said to be killed by a mysterious man,' the guard paused in mind thought. 'They said it was the work of a white ghost.'

'What a buncha bullocks,' the other guard replied.

As he watched the guards below, he remembered that battle well and smiled at the thought. In that instance, a second patrol of half a dozen men were moving past the tree that Conner was standing on. Now was his time to attack.

The hooded assassin silently leaped from the high branch, diving almost eagle-like onto the unsuspecting enemies below. Connor extended his two hidden spring-blades in midair and simultaneously landed and stabbed the last two Redcoats in the six man patrol, killing them instantly.

Connor had four Redcoats a few steps ahead of him, a further two stationed at the entrance, plus the other six-man patrol that would return in moments. Not to mention countless Redcoats inside the actual fort. The assassin had his work cut out for him - just how he like it.

The white ghost grabbed his rope dart, throw it out and attached it around one of the Redcoat's neck. He pulled the soldier hard towards him with one arm and stabbed him in the chest with a hidden blade with the other. After the initial shock of the surprise attack, the three remaining Redcoats of the patrol came raging at the assassin with their bayonets at the ready.

Connor extended his left hidden blade, swivelled the blade with his fingers and grabbed the handle to use the blade as a knife. He also armed himself with his tomahawk in his right hand. He effortlessly dodged the first attack, stabbing the soldier in the chest with his knife and blocked the second attack, slicing the next Redcoat with his tomahawk. The final Redcoat of the six-man patrol wasn't feeling as confident anymore, but Connor didn't give the chance to escape by approaching fast and hitting him with tomahawk in the side of the neck.

After a successful kill chain, Connor moved quickly towards the entrance of the fort where the two guards had evidently called on the other six-man patrol.

'The assassin is 'ere! Seize him!'

Before any of the Redcoats could aim their rifles, Connor boosts into a sprint, jumped one on the nearest enemies chest, causing them to fall backward and hit the floor hard. The assassin rolled forward as soon as the Redcoats shoulders hit the floor. Once up, he was surround by the patrol and various other Redcoats - which was exactly where he wanted to be. The closer Connor was, the less likely they were to fire their rifles.

Redcoats moved on the assassin, attacking relentlessly with their bayonets but Connor moved with such fluidity and was able to quickly courtered each attack using his knife and simultaneously attack with his tomahawk.

Ten Redcoats had fallen by Connor's blades and only two of the immediate soldiers that surrounded him just outside the entrance of the fort remained. They began walking backwards through the entrance of the fort in retreat with their rifles outstretched. 'The assassin! H-He's here!'

With frightened bayonets pointed towards him, the assassin continues his run into the fort. The first Redcoat thrusts his blade at Connor who dodges, turns and slices his tomahawk against the side of the soldiers head. The assassin holstered his tomahawk, moved fast towards the remaining soldier immediately in front and used his dagger and other hidden spring-blade to stab him in the chest three times.

Connor had made it into the British fort and scanned the open interior for the Templar Taecan. The entrance was on an upper ridge and Connor looked down into a dug out area with stacks of black powder barrels and another two dozen Redcoats readying their weapons, with the intentions of aiming up towards him.

In a heartbeat, the assassin readied his bow and drew back an arrow aiming for a stack of black powder barrels. He fired, instantly causing the barrels to explode violently, killing a few Redcoats nearby who were aiming at the assassin. To Connor's advantage, the explosion caused a neighbouring stack of barrels to quickly follow suit. This distracted the remaining soldiers that were aiming up towards him.

Moments later, Patriots who were slowly making their way up towards the British fort, were now running through the open entrance with renewed confidence. They must've heard the explosions Connor thought to himself. The hooded assassin made his way round to the right, to get a better view of the grounds below as the Patriots got into position on the ridge. Without hesitation, they readied their rifles and fired upon the disorientated Redcoats below.

Connor scanned the lower level of the fort again. He was growing inpatient and was growing ever more hungry for Templar blood.

The hooded assassin decided to make his way along the righthand side of the upper ridge and spotted a man on the lower level who looked out of place amongst the rest of the Redcoats. At that moment, he looked up towards Conner with a powerful sense of fear flooding his face. Finally, Connor thought to himself.

The Templar made a break for the west entrance of the fort. Connor didn't hesitate to jump down to the lower level in pursuit, whilst most of the Patriots also made their way down to face the remaining Redcoats in hand-to-hand combat.

Patriot and Redcoat soldiers were too preoccupied bloodying each other, to notice a white ghost swiftly make his was through the various one-on-one battles.

Connor saw the Templar frantically make his way to the other side of the fort and out of the west entrance. The assassin quickened his pace, determined not to lose his prey. As the Templar struggled through the thick snow, Connor quickly gained on him and ran up a thick, accenting branch that conveniently towered around fifteen feet above the panicked Templar.

Once at the peek, Connor launched himself off and with expert precision, landed on the Templar hard. The assassin drew his tomahawk and quickly turned him over after the Templar has face planted the snow.

'Please! No!' the Templar cried.

'So many innocences have fallen by your hands.' said Connor bitterly. 'Men, women - children ... And I will be the one to avenge them!'

The hooded assassin pulled open one side of the man's Redcoat with his tomahawk to find his Templar chain - but their was nothing. No chain, no symbol and no sign that this man was indeed a Templar.

'W-What do you want from me?' asked the man, with his arms raised showing Connor the palms of his hands in a surrendering gesture.

'Are you not the Templar known as Taecan? Connor asked aggressively.

'Mi n-name is Taecan. B-but I'm not a T-Templar.'

Connor took a few steps back, steering at the man's face in bewilderment. This had never happened before. As part of the Assassin Order, the assassins followed the Creed, which were a set of rules that all assassin's must abide by. 'Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent', was one rule of great importance and an assassin should never fail to identity their target, so to eliminate the risk of harming an innocent.

The trouble assassin understood full well that the Redcoat before him was far from innocent, but that being said, he was also no Templar. Connor was usually sure of his targets when he hunted, because that's how the Order trained him to be. Had he made a mistake? No. This was a trick. He had been manipulated by the very person who supplied him with the information.

Anger began to surge through Connor's body as he gripped his tomahawk more tightly. As he did so, he saw a fresh wave of fear come over the man's expression. The Redcoat begged for his life without words, but luckily for him, the hooded assassin was no longer interested in taking his life.

To the man's surprise, Connor turned and began to walk back towards the British fort. As he neared the west entrance, he could sense the battle inside had already finished.

Connor extended a spring-blade dagger and flipped the blade into his fingers, as he stormed into the fort looking for the Patriot that had supplied him with false information. As he walked through the fort, parts of the lower lever still had small fires, caused by the black powder barrels.

The Patriots had killed the majority of Redcoats that Connor had left for them and had taken a handful as prisoners. Connor spotted the Patriot he was after talking with one of his soldiers.

Another soldier spotted Conner and approached him with appreciation, 'Assassin! I hear you're to thank for this -' before he could finish, Connor twisted the soldiers arm that was now across his shoulder and pushed him to the ground hard, whilst continuing to walk.

Another Patriot steps forward. 'Hey! You can't just -' Connor interrupts him with a quick fist to the solar plexus and finishes by hitting the guy with the butt of his dagger in the side of the head, knocking him out cold.

The hooded assassin rounded on the Patriot that supplied him with the false information, grabbed a scruff of his clothes, pushes him up against the wall of the upper ridge and extends his right hidden spring-blade. With the blade point millimetres away from piecing his neck, 'You lied to me!'

'No, Connor - I told you the truth!'

The blade was now drawing blood, as the assassin lost all patience.

'I-I was given the information by another!'

'By who?'

'N-Name.'

Name watched the truth unfold from among a patrol of Redcoats who had gathered behind Connor and drew a dagger from inside his coat. Two other Redcoats loyal to NAME'S cause, flanked him either side and drew out their own daggers seconds later. Whilst Connor was distracted, the three opportunists moved in for the kill.

As Connor realised that he wasn't the only one being played, an arrow raced from out of the trees hanging above the fort and hit one of the flanking Redcoats square in the chest.

NAME and the remaining Redcoat quickened their pace to do the deed. Connor smiled and turned his head just in time to see a broad looking assassin move towards the two remaining threats from behind, with speed. The huge hooded figure stabbed the remaining Redcoat in the chest from behind, killing him instantly.

'The last one's yours,' said the assassin in a deep voice.

NAME'S confidence temporarily wavered, but was then renewed as he remembered his beliefs.

'May the Father of Understanding guide us!' cried NAME plunging the dagger towards Connor's chest.

Connor dodged low to avoid the attack and effortlessly came up to break the man's neck.

The second assassin approached him, wearing the same assassin attire as the Connor, although slightly different in places as if customised for his big frame and also wore a black patch over his right eye. The assassin towered over Connor, but as intimidating as he looked and despite his recent actions, their was a manner about him that suggested that he could be gentle.

Connor turned his gaze from the huge hood in front of him and up towards the trees from which the arrow had appeared. Moments later, a third assassin leaped from the branches of a tall tree, landed and immediately rolled forward so to avoid injury.

The shape and elegance of the third assassin's attire made it evident that she was a female.

'Did you see that shot Ethan?'

'Yeah, you must've been forty yards out ah?!' said the towering assassin with admiration in his voice. 'I've always said you're the best with a bow.'

The female assassin smiled at the compliment as she joined the other two, 'It's good to see you Connor. It's been too long.'

'You too Ava,' he smiled. 'It's good to see you both.'

Six years earlier. Boston, 1770. Connor walked through the streets of a winter stricken Boston, in search for the highest point.

Connor didn't have to look for long as he approached the great Old North Church. He moved to the shadowed side of the building and began scaling the walls of the church.

The assassin ascended the steeple to reach a thick wooden beam near the top that extended around a meter away from the stone. Connor crouched on the wooden beam, confident in his balance and looked out at the town, which had been blanketed by a layer of snow.

Darkness slowly descended over the town below as the sun was setting in the far distance. This was the assassin's favourite perspective.

The thick snow made the town appear to be completely silent, as the hooded assassin briefly turned his thoughts as to why he was in Boston. Connor had recently joined the Assassin Order and they had supplied him with information on a Templar that was sighted in this town recently. But before the eagle could hunt and before the mission could proceed, the bird of prey needed to get his bearings.

Surveying the lands and learning his surroundings was an integral part of the process. Connor glared over the snowy town, examining the rooftops of various houses and trade shops, which he knew he would grow accustomed to in due time. He also mapped out where the open streets were and also where the narrow alleyways led, so to make a potential quick escape. The more he memorised, the more likely it was that he would be successful in his mission.

Dark shadows now gripped the town as the sun had no desire to share it's light any longer. Connor decided that he had absorbed as much visual information as he needed.

Connor stood up straight and moved to the very edge of the narrow wooden beam, with the wind rippling his hood as he took one last look at the town below.

The hooded assassin then took a slow deep breath and jumped off the beam, performing the Assassin ritual called the leap of faith. Connor fell 170 feet and landed in a thick hay bale, that had been conveniently placed below.

Contrary to popular belief, he always disliked the landing, as it often bruised his tall bone. Connor moved out of the hay bale, dusted the loose hay from his shoulders and began walking through the quite streets of Boston.

Connor made his way through various streets, as if to test his own knowledge of the town, before attempting to find shelter in order to rest.

The Redcoats presence in the town was becoming evermore apparent to the hooded assassin as he spotted small patrols dotted in and around numerous streets. Connor wondered whether the Redcoats had any real influence over Boston. Or whether the rifleman were just a ploy to deter the colonists from rebelling against a portentous force.

As the assassin turned into the next street, he was greeted by the intense light of what appeared to be shop potentially ablaze. A women spotted Connor walking slowly towards the blaze almost transfixed and ran up to him as fast as she could.

'Please Sir!' the women cried desperately. 'Mr NAME is still in their! 'Please help him!'

Without saying a word, Connor made his way around the building, looking for the safest point of entry. As he reached the rear of the shop, he pushed open the door as there were no immediate flames surrounding the outer walls.

The hooded assassin wasted no time scanning the interior for the man who was still inside. Most of the interior walls were immersed in furious flames and the heat was almost unbearable.

'Help!' said a faint voice, almost blocked out by the noise of the inferno. 'Heeeeeelp!'

Connor heard coughing and spotted a man trapped behind a counter in the far corner. Whilst keeping low, the assassin quickly approached him.

'Oh thank God!' the man cried. 'I'm trapped! I-I can't get up.'

The assassin gripped the counter and pulled as the man pushed from the opposite side. Once the counter was aside, Conner put the mans arm around the back of his own neck and helped him up to a low crouch.

Connor quickly led him back towards the door at the rare of the shop, as the walls and celling continued to disintegrate around them. Frames were now toying around with the rear door, as Connor used his shoulder to barge his way through it.

The cold fresh air and thick snow underfoot was a welcomed relief as the hooded assassin helped the man to move a safe distance away from the blaze. Connor sat the man down before sitting down himself to try and catch his breath, as they had both inhaled a lot of smoke.

It then occurred to the assassin that the woman who had told him about the man trapped in the shop had disappeared. He made a brief scan of the area and tried to figure out where the small crowd had gone.

When the hooded assassin turned back, everything became evident. A patrol of six Redcoats standing in a tight line, all with their rifles aimed at Connor and the man he'd just saved.

'Don't move - Assassin.' said the commanding Redcoat.

Connor had little choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Bill Thompson

Connor silently analysed the situation, in an attempt to formulate an escape. But with six rifles pointed directly towards him and the man he had just saved, odds of success seemed a foolish fantasy.

One of the Redcoats, who was evidently commanding the patrol, lowered his rifle in amongst the other five. He wore a smug look on his face and took two steps forward and looked over at Bill.

'Did you start that fire?' he said mockingly.

'Why would I burn down my own shop!' replied Bill furiously, but then realised that the Redcoat was toying with him. 'You know full well that your soldiers started that fire! You bastards!'

'Watch your tone, peasant! said the Redcoat angrily. 'I am an Officer and you will treat me with respect!'

He then locked eyes on Connor who hadn't moved. 'The Captain's gunna be real happy when he finds out I've captured the great Assassin.

The Redcoats smug expression intensified and smiles began to appear of the faces of the other five Redcoats who still had their rifles pointed towards them.

'Throw down your weapons Assassin!'

The hooded Assassin ignored his request and instead, assessed whether the five men holding up their rifles up towards him had the potential to be trigger-happy. Only then did he grab his tomahawk and drop it into the snow, blade first.

'And the rest!' murmured the soldier impatiently.

At that moment, Connor turned his head and spoke silently to the man he'd rescued, with his hood shielding his month from the Redcoats. 'Get back-to-back with me now!'

'Hey! What are you doing?' shouted the Officer.

As the fire-stricken man moved behind Connor as ordered, the Officer began advancing towards the Assassin at pace, as the other five held their line. As Connor had predicted, the advancing Redcoat had subsequently changed the state of play without him even realising it.

Connor had baited him and once the Officer was close enough, the Assassin grabbed his shoulder and swiftly winded him with a fist to the upper stomach. Conner then turned him around on the spot and used him as a human shield as the five other Redcoats behind him panic fired.

The hooded Assassin dropped the commanding Redcoat's limp body and quickly extended both hidden spring-blades.

With strategy always present in his mind, the Assassin had decided to dash towards the right-hand side of the Redcoat's line first, as he had previously noticed that the soldier furthest to the right had a blade scar across his face. Perhaps the fear of acquiring a second scar would make the soldier hesitate just long enough for Conner to reach him and begin his rally.

The Redcoats knew full well that the Assassin neglected to leave them with enough time to reload their rifles, but the Assassin moved with such speed and intent that simply straightening up their bayonets in time seemed questionable.

The Mohawk Assassin sliced the first soldier's neck, who had evidently hesitated. He then dodged a bayonet, sliced and stabbed the second and moved straight onto the third. Connor then swiftly dodged the next bayonet attack with close precision and sliced the thirds stomach in the same motion.

Three Redcoats remained at this point and the Assassin was not letting up, as he stabbed the fourth soldier in the chest, three times in quick succession. Moving immediately into position to double block the two final soldiers bayonet attacks simultaneously, followed by the Assassin spinning round to stab the Redcoat nearest to him.

One lonely soldier remained and fear flooded his face as Connor slowly stepped towards him, with scarlet stained snow underfoot.

Connor rotated his two blades and spun them a few times using his finger tips, whilst staring at the sole Redcoat through his beaked hood. The Assassin looked daemonic and was too much for the British soldier to take.

Feeling as though he has rediscovered the value of living, the Redcoat about-turned and ran as fast as he could. The hooded Assassin gave him no such chance and closed the gap almost instantly.

'No!' cried the soldier.'Nooooooo!'

Connor jumped and landed on the Redcoats upper back, causing the soldier to loose balance and fall forwards onto his face and chest. Once down, the Assassin drove a hidden blade into the soldiers neck, killing him almost instantly.

The Assassin turned back to the man who he had saved from the blaze and saw a Redcoat only a few feet away, trying to sneak up on him. 'Behind you.'

The man turned his head, instinctively grabbed Connor's tomahawk that was upended in the snow and swung it hard towards the soldiers chest. Death found the soldier fast as he clutched his chest and fell back into the snow.

The whole experience dumbfounded the man as he stood there frozen, thinking about what he had just done. Whilst Connor walked past him and extracted his tomahawk from the dead man's chest.

'What is your name?' asked the Assassin swiftly.

'B-Bill,' he replied shakily. 'Bill Thompson.'

'We have to move before the fire attracts more patrols.' said Connor coolly, but with an underline sense of urgently. 'Do you live near here?'

'Yes,' replied Bill. 'My house is about five hundred yards west of here.'

'Good,' said Connor quickly. 'Follow me and keep as quiet footed.'

Connor led the way, performing recon on street corners to make sure that Redcoat patrols were not blocking their immediate route.

The streets were almost empty, as most of the Bostonians had retired to their homes.

Bill had walked most of the way in silence, but curiosity was getting the better of him.

'Can I ask your name Sir?' he whispered.

The Assassin locked eyes with him for a moment and then turned back towards the next street that he was evaluating. Bill wondered if the hooded man was contemplating whether to trust him or not.

'My name is Connor Kenway,' he replied.

Bill smiled. Perhaps he had passed the test, 'Well, I just wanted to say thank you Sir ... Thank you for saving my life.'

Conner turned his head to the side and nodded as if to say your welcome and then once again turned his head back towards the streets ahead.

'Call me Connor,' said the Assassin softly. 'I am no Sir.'

'Oh, sorry Sir.' Bill replied quickly and rolled his eyes at his own idiocy

The Assassin smiled to himself, 'This street is clear. This way.'

'Can I ask where your from?' asked Bill, examining his unusual attire.

'Mohawk Valley.'

Bill thought to himself for a moment, 'You've been to Boston before then?'

'No,' the Assassin answered. 'This is my first night.'

Bill was amazed, as Connor seemed so confident in his direction.

Connor led Bill down various alleyways that he didn't even know existed, and they eventually arrived on his street.

'My house is just up ahead.'

The Assassin turned to him, 'Now you are safe. Farewell.'

'Your leaving?!' asked Bill surprised. 'Why bring me all this way here if not for reward?'

'My intention was simply to make sure that you were not followed,' replied the hooded Assassin.

'Well, I must insist that you come in,' implored Bill. 'I have followed your direction without fault. Now I urge you to oblige my one request in return.

Connor thought about arguing the point, as he needed to seek out his own accommodation before nights end. But something told him that Bill would not give up easily, 'I cannot stay long.'

'Excellent,' said Bill beaming.

Bill led Connor to his front door, 'Plus, the family would be saddened to know that they missed the opportunity to meet the man who saved my life!'

'Family?'

Before Connor could make renewed excuses, Bill opened his front door and guided him in.

'Oh, and perhaps it'd be best if you refrain from mentioning the fact that several Redcoats were killed after you rescued me,' urged Bill. 'It is greatly appreciated, but I don't think my wife would share my perspective.'

Connor nodded, 'I understand.'

'Anna, we have a guest with us tonight,' said Bill excitably.

'A guest?' shouted a voice from the kitchen.

A woman moved hastily out of the doorway of the kitchen and walked straight up to Connor and glared at him, as if in disbelief.

Connor instantly got the impression that they didn't play host to many guests.

'This is my wife Anna,' smiled Bill.

'Well, how lovely to meet'cha,' she expressed delightfully.

Anna was fair skinned, with a brunette bun and stood around five foot five, which was quite tall for a woman. Bill's wife also spoke with a strong Irish accent and had piercing green eyes that couldn't help but examine the Assassin's weaponry.

'Could I borrow you for a moment?!' she said to Bill and walked over to the doorway of the kitchen.

'Excuse me a moment Connor,' said Bill following his wife.

Bill and his wife attempted to talk quietly, but the Assassin could hear every word.

'Who is this man?' asked Anna sternly. 'And why is he carrying weapons?'

'Well, he's an Assassin but -' Bill replied tentatively, but Anna interrupted before he could continue.

'An Assassin!' she said with a loud whisper. 'You bought an Assassin into our home? ... Where our children sleep?!'

'Those bastard Redcoats burned down my wood shop ...' he explained quickly. 'I was trapped inside - and Connor saved my life Anna.'

Anna's eyes widened and then saddened slightly, at the thought of losing her husband. But then she regained her composure.

'Well that's different - Why didnt'cha say so sooner!'

Anna walked up to Connor, whilst Bill smiled, rolled his eyes and followed suit.

'Thank you for saving my husband,' said Anna gratefully. 'I insist you stay for dinner and I won't take no for an answer!'

Before Connor could respond, Anna turned and began to walk back towards the kitchen, 'Bill, please show our guest where he can put his - 'things'. I don't want our sons laying eyes on those weapons.'

Bill turned to Connor and smiled as if to say she's the boss. 'Welcome to our home. Excuse the draft Connor. The windows do not offer much in the way of warmth.'

Bill gestured for Connor to follow him, 'C'mon, I'll show you around.'

Bill and his wife owned a modest home that had a sitting room and a dinning room that was attached to the kitchen downstairs. Upstairs housed two bedrooms and a small bathroom, with wood being the primary element making up the maturity of the furniture as Bill was a skilled carpenter.

Bill led Connor into the main bedroom

'You can put your weapons in here,' said Bill, opening up a metal chest. 'They won't be touched.'

Connor eventually nodded and reluctantly unloaded his tomahawk, rope dirt, flintlock pistols and both hidden spring-blade mechanisms, that sat under his wrist protectors into the chest.

'Come, dinner will be ready soon.'

Bill and Connor entered the open plan kitchen and dinning room where Anna had almost finished preparing the table.

'Have a seat Connor,' she urged.

Connor sat down next to a young boy who looked about eight years old. The boy couldn't help but stare at the Assassin who felt very much out of place by this point.

Bill soon came and sat on the other side of Connor, 'This is my youngest son James.' The Assassin turned back towards the young boy, who continued to stare.

'It's nice to meet you,' said Connor.

James didn't respond, 'Connor's talking to you James. Don't be rude.'

James looked at his father and eventually his eyes went back to Connor, 'Nice to meet you too.'

'Good boy,' said Bill.

At that moment, the front door opened and Connor watched as Bill shot a look at Anna who was spooning out portions of vegetables onto plates.

'William's late home again,' said Anna unimpressed. 'With the arrival of our new guest, I forgot to tell you. William snuck out again last night.'

'Again!' said Bill disappointed.

Anna nodded, 'You need to talk to him. The last thing we need is for him to continue sneaking off and mobbing around the streets!'

William, walked into the kitchen and dinning room area and immediately noticed Connor. He gave him and extended stare before continuing with his usual greeting, 'Good evening Mother, Father - little brother. And who do we have here?'

Bill got up and swiftly moved round the table to confront his eldest son.

'Could I borrow you outside for a moment please?!' he said with a stern undertone.

'Oh, sounds ominous,' said William sarcastically. 'Am I in trouble again Father?!'

Bill led him out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Once again, Bill was naive to think that he was out of the Assassin's earshot.

'Why are you late William?'

'I didn't realise I was under curfew Father,' he replied coolly.

'You know full well that dinner is at 7pm every night,' said Bill, trying not to lose his temper.

'Apologies Father ...' he replied insincerely. 'Time must've escaped me.'

Bill decided to ignore his feeble attempt at an apology and moved onto a matter of more importance, 'Your Mother tells me you snuck out again last night?! Is this true?'

'I'd hardly call it sneaking out,' he smiled mockingly. 'I just went out to converse with some friends. That was all.'

'And where do you go so late at night?'

'I don't think that's any of your concern -'

Bill interrupted and his expression grew more serious, 'My concern is that you don't think. My priority is the continued safety of this family! If I find out that you're causing trouble and putting the safety of this family in jeopardy, I will be very disappointed!'

'Well, I wouldn't want to - disappoint you Father' said William with a bitter look in his eyes, as if that word had been used in many discussions in the past.

Bill didn't have the time, nor the energy to continue with this discussion, as he knew that traditionally discussions with his eldest son would eventually turn into a heated argument.

William took Bill's silence as a sign that the conversation was over and moved pass Bill to reenter the dinning area once again.

Anna had finished dishing up dinner and they all sat down at the table.

Chicken, potato and vegetables with Anna's homemade gravy sat in front of them and Bill's youngest son James was the first to dig in.

As they began to eat, Bill quickly noticed that William would steal a quick look at Connor.

'William, this is Connor,' said Bill hoping that he didn't soon regret introducing his occasionally temperamental son to the person who saved his life.

'Oh, good to meet you Connor,' said William.

'Good to meet you too,' replied Connor, half sure that that was the right response.

'How did you two come to meet Father?' inquired William.

Connor remained silent in order to let Bill explain what happened in his own terms.

'A couple of Redcoat soldiers burned down my wood shop,' said Bill bitterly.

Bill watched as William's grip tightened on his knife. 'Really?' he replied, attempting to keep himself calm.

'Uh-huh,' expressed Bill. 'I was trapped inside, under the counter and Connor risked his life to saved me.'

William turned to Connor with a genuine expression, 'My thanks go to you for saving my Fathers life.'

Connor nodded and William then turned back to his Father. He could feel the warmth of intense fury building in his chest, as he once again attempted to calm himself down.

This time William resorted to a joke, 'I thought you were looking at little worse for wear Father, but I didn't want to pry.'

'Well, he's alive.' said Anna trying to smooth things over. 'That's the most important thing.'

William tried to continue eating his dinner but his curiosity seemed to effortlessly get the better of him, 'Did you happen to see the Redcoats responsible by any chance Father?'

As William finished his sentence, Bill's mind flashed with the memory of him grabbing the tomahawk that was upended in the snow and swinging it into the soldiers chest.

'No,' said Bill simply. 'Unfortunately not.'

Bill decided to change the subject, 'Did you know I built this dinning table in my wood shop Connor?!'

The Assassin turned his attention to the intricate detail of the table, 'It's outstanding work.'

'Thank you,' replied Bill kindly.

'It would of been a lot better if Father didn't have to use second rate tools sent from England ...' William interjected. 'It must frustrate me that people from the Mother Country think that we are not intelligent enough to know the difference.'

William looked to his Father for agreement.

'The people from England have made it clear that they consider our colonial society as an infant country,' said William resentfully 'But they are no Mother to us.'

'You still make beautiful work with the tools you have my darling,' said Anna supportingly.

Bill looked at his wife with appreciation.

'It's just another example of the many ways England think they're more superior than us and intentionally belittle the colonies,' said William bitterly.

Connor decided to use this opportunity to learn more about the British influence in Boston 'How long have the Redcoats been here?'

'Since '68,' said Bill simply.

'And why have they come?'

'I'll tell you why,' replied William getting increasingly more angry at the thought. 'They have come here to protect unjust Parliamentary legislation, put in place by cowardice crown officials.'

William's anger was in full flow now, 'The crown are using taxes as a way of suppressing the colonies and they're trying to take advantage of our independence!'

'Enough now William!' expressed Anna sternly.

A tense atmosphere thickened at the dinner table, as they finished their food in near silence.

Anna began to clear empty plates from the table and loading them into the sink, ready to be washed. James, who had been clearly been thinking to himself for a while turned to Connor.

'Where are you from?' asked James innocently.

Connor looked at James slightly taken aback by the sudden interest, but eventually smiled, 'I'm from a place called Mohawk Valley.'

William looked up at Connor, subtly surprised.

'My teacher told me that the Mohawk people have unusual names,' explained James. 'What's your name?'

Bill turned to Connor and even Anna had slowed her pace, to hear the conversation between her youngest son and their guest.

'You're a wise boy James,' replied Connor. 'My birth name is Ratonhnhaké:ton.'

'Ra-tonhn-hakéton?!' said James slowly.

Connor smiled at the young boys attempt, 'In Mohawk, Ratonhnhaké:ton means a life that is scratched.'

Anna turned and expected to see an element of sadness in Connor's expression, as the meaning of the name would indicate as such. But indeed, the Mohawk Assassin looked at James with a sense of pride. As if having the name had made him a stronger somehow.

Bill felt slightly embarrassed that he hadn't asked Connor himself. Distracted by the challenges from his eldest son William, the situation in Boston and his trade, Bill had failed to ask Connor any questions regarding his guests heritage.

Later, Connor had gathered his weapons from Bill's chest and was standing just outside the front door of the families house with Bill.

'Once again, thank you for saving my life Connor,' said Bill gratefully. 'Oh, and thank you for staying for dinner ... Even though it was probably longer than you had desired, know that it meant a lot to my wife and I.'

'Your welcome,' replied Connor. 'Thank you for your hospitality.'

'I must apologise for William's behaviour,' expressed Bill. 'He is often very vocal about his disapproval of the British forces being in Boston.

'No need,' replied Connor. 'Everyone is entitled to their opinions.'

'Hmm,' said Bill looking out to the snow covered houses on the opposite side of the street. 'What frustrates me the most is that I know that William is right ...'

Connor turned to him.

'I see the injustice that the Redcoats cause almost everyday,' said Bill. 'But I choose not to acknowledge it because that's the only way I know how protect my family ... But it doesn't seem to matter whether I choose to act or not. As the Redcoats eventually find other means to affect my family.

Connor continued to listen to Bill intently.

'I just wish I knew a way to fight back against them and still protect my family.'

Connor took a moment to conclude his thoughts, 'Meet me outside the Boston Meeting House at noon in two days.

Bill turned to the Assassin with puzzled expression,'Why?'

'If you wish to fight back,' said Connor with a serious tone. 'I will show you how.'

Two days later. Bill had met Connor outside the Boston Meeting House and was now following him through the streets of Boston, not unlike the night after the fire.

However, Bill was unaware as to where Connor was leading him on this occasion. They walked past various market places, until they eventually arrived at the Port of Boston.

Bill followed as Connor turned into an alley and made his way halfway down. The Assassin turned towards a wooden door and unlocked it.

'Where are we?'

'This is where we hideout,' replied Connor.

Bill was taken aback as he stepped through the threshold and into a long corridor, that was lit up by lamp lights attached to the walls. As he followed the hooded Assassin to the end of the narrow corridor, his first thoughts landed on the question as to why Connor trusted him with such knowledge.

The corridor led into an open plan guildhall, that had previously housed many meeting of all kinds, but it had evidently been abandoned for awhile. As Bill looked around, he noticed an insignia that looked like a 'A' dotted around the room.

Bill's eyes landed on two other Assassins, one male and the other female, that were conversing with each other. The female Assassin was sharpening the metal tips of arrowheads with a sharpening stone. Whilst the male Assassin was effortlessly rotating the handle of a huge axe.

Bill got the impression that they hadn't been there long, as the main room of the hideout had very little furniture.

The two Assassin's turned as Connor approached them.

'Ethan - Ava,' addressed Connor. 'This is Bill Thompson.'

'I'm Ethan,' said the first Assassin.

What was immediately evident to Bill was the sheer size of Ethan, compared to everyone else. Not only was he tall, but he also had an incredibly broad frame.

'And I'm Ava,' said the female Assassin. 'Good to meet you.'

Ava was the only female Assassin in the team and seemed to be proud of that fact. Confidence resinated from her and she had an incredibly slender figure.

'Nice to meet you both,' said Bill eventually.

'Connor, can we have a word in private for a moment?' asked Ethan.

Connor nodded and then turned to Bill, 'Wait here a moment.'

Connor, Ethan and Ava walked over to the side of the room as Bill continued to look around at the interior of the hideout.

Ethan spoke first, 'Why this man?'

'I've been watching him for a couple of days now,'replied Connor. 'And he has shown great potential.'

'Do you think it wise to do this so early into the mission Connor?' asked Ava.

'Your concern is valid,' replied Connor calmly. 'But his character and desire to protect his family tells me that he is ready.'

'You're certain?' asked Ethan making sure.

'Indeed.'

Ethan remained quiet in order to let Ava speak on behalf of them both, 'Then we trust your decision.'

Connor nodded in appreciation, 'Have there been any Templar sightings?'

'No,' replied Ethan. 'Nothing yet.'

'We suspect the Templar knows we're in Boston and is hiding out'

'But it's just a matter of time before we find him,' finished Ava.

Connor gestures for the two other Assassin's to follow him. Bill turns as they approach him, 'Why did you bring me here Connor?'

Ethan and Ava stood behind Connor smiling, 'I brought you here because I believe you have shown potential.'

Bill looked confused.

'You see the injustice that surrounds your town ...' said Connor. 'And you have a desire to protect your family.'

Bill looked at Connor for a moment and eventually spoke, 'I do.'

'Would you like to join the Assassin Order and take part in the fight against tyranny?'

Bill felt as if all the recent events in his life had led up to this point.

'I'd be honoured.'

'Then welcome to the Brotherhood.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: When the Boston Bell Rings

William waited outside the iron gates of his younger brothers school as the bell sounded, to signal the end of the day.

Dozens of children flooded out of the wooden double doors leading into the school and ran to their parents who were also waiting outside the school gates. James was one of the last to walk through the doors and William noticed that his pace was unusually slow. James eventually looked up and beamed as he saw his elder brother waiting for him.

'Good afternoon brother,' said William enthusiastically. 'How was school?'

'Errr, it was okay,' replied James.

William noticed that even his pace home was much slower then usual, 'What's-'

William stopped himself as he spotted a deep red mark on the back on James' hand, 'How did you get that mark?'

'Oh,' replied James hesitantly. 'It was from my teacher.'

'Your teacher?' expressed William surprised. 'Did he use the kane on you?'

James nodded sadly.

William was getting angry at the thought, but masked it using a calm voice, 'Why, what happened?'

James waited a few seconds to gather his confidence, 'One of the boys was mocking me ... He said that the reason I'm on the bottom of the register in every class is because father has a low social status.'

'And how did you come to receive the kane?' asked William.

'The boy kept annoying me and boasting about how he was above me on the register,' said James bitterly. 'He kept whispering, so the teacher couldn't hear and that's when I got angry and punched him in the face.'

William was instantly felt proud of his little brother but continued to listen.

'I tried to explain what happened to the teacher,' said James. 'But he didn't believe me.'

'Don't worry brother,' assured William. 'I will get Father to talk to this naive teacher of yours and put him straight.'

James heard his elder brothers words but still appeared glum.

'If I were in your shoes, I most definitely would have done the same thing,' said William trying to inspire a little confidence in his baby brother. 'You did the right thing. That boy sounded as if he deserved.'

James eventually looked at him and smiled in appreciation.

'Father is one the best carpenters in the whole of Boston and so you have a right to fight for such things,' continued proudly. 'But perhaps patience can also be learnt from this encounter?!'

'Do whatever you can to avoid confrontation.'

William winked at his younger brother and James looked at him and nodded.

William and James arrived home. Anna came out the kitchen to greet her two sons and to gave James a hug, 'Oh, I missed'cha boys.

'Thanks for fetching him William.'

'It is no burden on my part mother,'replied William. 'Where is father?'

'He's upstairs.'

'Good,' replied William looking serious. 'I need to speak with him.'

Anna turned to James, 'Run along into the kitchen my dear.'

James obeyed his mother and made his way into the kitchen. Once he was past the doorway, Anna turned back to her eldest son with a look of concern, 'What is this about William?'

'It's nothing to concern yourself with-'

'Tell me!' Anna interrupted.

William huffed, 'James was disciplined by his teacher at school today.'

Anna inhales, surprised.

'James bares a red mark on the back of his hand,' said William trying to remain calm. 'I just want to make sure that father plans to address this injustice and not just let it be forgotten.'

'I'm sure he will,' said Anna without doubt.

Hmmm,' replied William with a sceptical express. 'Father hasn't exactly been completely dedicated to matters regarding this family of late.'

'Have a little compassion William,' said Anna sternly. 'It's barely been two months since his wood shop was burnt down. You know that shop was his livelihood.'

William placed a hand on his mothers shoulder, 'I've always thought your defensives of my father adorable,' he smiled. 'But that does not excuse his actions.'

Bill made his way down the wooden stairs.

'Go tend to James,' said William to his mother. Bill looked at William as Anna moved towards the kitchen.

'Hello father.'

'Good evening William,' replied Bill, sensing there was intention in his son's eyes.

'I wish to speak to you,' said William holding eye contact.

'Very well,' replied Bill walking past him and into the sitting room.

Large logs were crackling on the fire, in an attempt to keep the room and small house warm in a cold and unforgiving winter. William followed his father into the room, where shadowed, caused by the flames danced on the surrounding walls, as the fire was the only light source.

'What did you wish to talk about William?'

'I wanted to tell you that James was disciplined by his teacher for defending your honour,' explained William.

Bill's eyes widened, 'What happened?'

'A boy in James' class has been tormenting him, by choosing to emphasise the fact that James is on the bottom of the register.'

Bill's eyes turned sorrowful as he knew that the reason his youngest son's name had gone down in the register, was because his work as a carpenter had disappeared when his wood shop went up him flames two months ago.

'I want to know how you're going to rectify the teachers misuse of discipline,' asked William.

'I am your father,' said Bill with a serious tone. 'And the man of this household ... You're in no place to question me.'

'You have caused me to doubt as such,' replied William.

'It was only a few months ago that I spoke similar words to you,' replied Bill with his words laced in anger. 'Now you have the audacity to lecture me about how I should behave in my own house!'

'This is exactly my point!' William bit back. 'You preach to me about responsibly to this family, but fail to execute such values yourself!'

Bill was about to fire back, but he decided to stop himself.

'I have a duty,' said Bill pretentiously calm. 'I do not need to justify myself to you.'

'Being an Assassin doesn't outweigh the duty you have to your family father,' replied William.

Bill was slightly taken aback. He wondered as to how his eldest son knew that he was apart of the Assassin Order.

They locked eyes and stared at one and other for a long while, as orange fire light flickered over their faces. Bill couldn't help but think about how much his eldest son's eyes were the same as his own. He just hoped that one day, William would share the same perspective as he matured.

'It's time for me go,' said Bill finally.

William gestured disappointingly, as Bill turned and exited the room, and the house soon after.

On the same night, Connor, Ethan, Ava and another Assassin named Samuel were conversing in the Assassin Order hideout, whilst making final preparations for the mission ahead.

Ava and Samuel were sorting through Redcoat uniforms that they had acquired a few nights ago. The uniforms had been washed to remove blood stains as best they could and the hidden-blade holes had been stitched back up to prevent suspicion.

'I can't believe it has taken us this long to locate the Templar,' said Ethan frustrated.

'It is usually I who expresses impatience first,' replied Ava surprised. 'I hope my traits are not being passed onto you.'

Ethan looked at Ava, 'I'm afraid not,' he said. 'As my skill with a bow remains unexceptional.'

Ava smiled at the compliment, 'Appreciated as always Ethan, but I believe the battle axe suits you much better.'

Ethan smiled, nodded in agreement and then turned his head towards Connor, 'Do you ever think about where you'd be if you hadn't joined the Order?

Ava and Samuel looked at him with an expression as if to ask where did that come from and Connor eventually followed suit.

'Do you ever wonder if you'll still be riding the heavy seas as Commander of that navel ship?' asked Ethan loosely.

'You were their also,' Connor reminded him.

Ethan looked disgusted at the thought, 'Barely,' he replied. 'I must confess that I was more of a liability ... Too drunk to be of any use to you.'

Ava was taken aback by Ethan's sudden confession, but eventually smiled at his honesty.

Ethan continued before Connor could reply, 'Your the youngest leader I've ever followed Connor ... but also the best,' said Ethan proudly. 'Know that I will not let you down again.'

'You have always been a loyal friend Ethan,' smiled Connor. 'And I am forever grateful.'

The door to the hideout opened and closed soon after. Bill appeared from the long corridor and greeted the other Assassin's.

Bill then looked at Connor who he hadn't seen in just over a month. The hooded Assassin had left Ethan and Ava in charge of his training, whilst he visited his people back in Mohawk Valley.

Connor could see straight away that he had changed and possessed a new lease of confidence since he last saw him.

'It is good to see you Connor,' expressed Bill.

Connor smiled and shook his hand, 'It is good to see you too. You look well.'

The Mohawk Assassin turned to Ethan and Ava who he had chosen to mentor Bill, 'How has he been progressing?'

'I've been pretty hard on him as time is limited,' Ethan admitted. 'But Bill has shown a lot of determination - and a willingness to learn.'

'His weapon of choice is the axe,'said Ethan. 'Which not unsurprising, as his trade is carpentry.'

Connor nodded in agreement.

'The Creed consists of three tenets,' stated Connor. 'What are they?'

Bill wasn't expecting a test but quickly gathered his thoughts, 'Err - Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent ... Hide in plain sight, be one with the crowd ... and finally, never compromise the Brotherhood.'

Connor smiled at Bill who returned the gesture.

'I'm going to head into the town now,' said Connor, turning his attention to the mission at hand. 'Get changed into the Redcoat uniforms and get to the ... at six o'clock.'

An hour passed and Ethan, Ava, Samuel and Bill headed out to the streets of Boston, dressed as Redcoats.

They had perviously performed recon on Redcoats patrols, in order to learn the correct formation that they use to walk the streets. The Assassin's quickly got into formation as practised and headed to the ... as Connor had requested.

As they continued to walk through the icy cobbled streets, the Assassin's quickly noticed that they were receiving disapproving and hateful stares from the local colonists. Who were evidently not happy that the Redcoat soldiers were present in their town and some even made their feelings clear by chucking rotten fruit at them as they passed.

'Hold formation,' instructed Ethan to the other three Assassin's.

The Assassin's passed through the next two streets with little drama and eventually reached the ... Ethan could see Connor on a rooftop on the opposite side of the street, observing the objective, which was a Redcoat guard post leading into a barracks. They lingered in the same spot, whilst holding formation and careful not to appear in the guard post's line-of-site. They patiently awaited for Connor to give the signal.

Connor then gave off a quick whistle, just loud enough for the Assassin's to hear and then quickly descended down the side of the building onto ground level.

Ethan watched as Connor moved through the crowd like a ghost and reached the Assassin's in moments. He swiftly imbedded himself in the centre of their formation, wearing binds around his wrists that they had prepared back at the hideout.

The Assassin's advanced towards the Redcoat guard post, with Connor in the centre of the formation, acting as their prisoner. Four Redcoats were standing guard either side of the entrance and as the Assassin's neared, the guards turned their attention to them.

'Well done soldier,' said one of the Redcoats. 'The Captain will be very pleased.'

The two centre guards moved aside and the Assassin's made their way through into Redcoat territory. They were located in a small Redcoat camp that had been sectioned off from the general public. The Assassin's objective was to locate the Templar Taecan who had been scouted in this area.

The Assassin's steadily made their way through the camp and as they did so, various soldiers staring at Connor, the prisoner, in the centre of their formation.

Connor needed to locate the Templar quickly, so to not arouse suspicion.

As they advanced deeper into the camp, they saw a large, undercover warehouse made of timber. Inside stood half a dozen enemy soldiers. Connor concentrated so that he could use his Eagle Vision and scanned the interior of the warehouse. All the soldiers glowed a deep red apart from one, who had a white glimmer.

'Do you see him?' asked Connor to Ethan.

'I do,' replied Ethan. 'It appears he possesses information we need.'

'We need to kill the five soldiers around him swiftly and silently,' explained Connor.

'Leave it to us,' replied Ava confidently.

The Assassin's moved through the warehouse and moments later, the first three soldiers inside took notice. Ethan, Bill and Connor swiftly moved forward and covered the soldiers mouths, whilst slipping a hidden-blade into their necks simultaneously. A split second later, Ava and Samuel throw a knife each at the two remaining Redcoats who were glowing red. Like clockwork, Connor sprinted forward prior the throwing meeting their targets and jumped on the remaining soldier, taking him down before he realised what was happening.

Connor covered the soldiers mouth and held a hidden-blade dagger up to his neck, 'I don't need to tell you what will happen if you call out.'

The other Assassin's moved the Redcoat bodies and stood watch, as they knew that it was only a matter of time before more Redcoats were to look in on the open warehouse.

The hooded Assassin released his grip on the soldier mouth.

'W-What do you want?' he asked shakily.

'Where is Taecan?' asked Connor calmly.

'I-I don't know w-who that is-'

Connor interrupted by pressing the blade closer to the soldiers neck, 'I have no patience for games!'

'O-Okay-okay,' he pleaded. 'Okay...'

'Where?' the Assassin asked raising his voice only slightly, sensing that the soldier was stalling.

'The man you seek Assassin ...' said the grounded man. 'Is in a ... fifty yards north of here.'

The Mohawk Assassin looked into the soldiers eye and visually saw the change in his attitude.

'But it doesn't matter,' he said defiantly. 'I was shown to play the pawn ... They already know your here.'

Connor's eyes widened under and the Assassin's behind him turned towards the grounded soldier.

'May the Father of Understanding guide us!,' before Connor could react, the soldier grabbed the Assassin's arm and pulled it hard towards him, plunging the hidden-blade into his own neck.

As Connor stood up, taken aback by the soldiers actions, Ethan moved towards him.

'We need to leave,' said Ethan simply.

Surprise quickly turned to anger as Connor realised that they had been played by the Templar's, and the chance to assassinate Taecan had instantaneously disappeared. The situation has changed for the Assassin's. There priority now, was escape.

'Assassin's!' a Redcoat shouted from outside the warehouse.

Ava grabbed a second throwing knife and didn't hesitate to throw it into the soldiers chest.

Ava looked to Ethan and he nodded his approval.

'There looks to be an exit at the back of the warehouse,' explained Connor.

'Let's move,' said Ethan looking at the other Assassin's.

The five Assassin's quickly moved through the interior of the large building and came out the other side, directly into a semi-circle of Redcoat soldiers.

'We were told you'd come'ere,' one of the soldiers sneered. 'Assassin scum.'

The five Assassin's now stood back-to-back in a tight circle, as more soldiers stepped around them to complete the Redcoat circle. Connor was familiar with this formation and although it looked precarious, they still held the advantage in that the soldiers couldn't fire their rifles without risk of shooting a fellow soldier standing opposite.

All they needed now, was a predictable line from one of the soldiers - and thankfully, they didn't have to wait long.

'Lay down your weapons.'

Naturally the Redcoats expected the Assassin's to take out their weapons and lay them on the ground. But such a phrase meant something entirely different to the Assassin's. They abided by the first part of the soldiers request and armed themselves with their weapons - but they had no intention of obliging by the latter.

Without hesitation, Connor and Ethan fired their flintlock pistols, killing three Redcoats instantly and dashed forwards, in different directions towards the outer Redcoat circle. Ava followed their lead and moved off, wielding her two hidden spring-blade daggers. Samuel tossed his remaining two throwing knives as Bill swiftly moved forward and attacked with his axe.

Half a dozen Redcoats had fallen almost instantly and fourteen soldiers remained in the immediate area.

The fact that four of the five Assassin's were dressed in Redcoat attire did cause minor confusion amongst the soldiers, but it was enough for the Assassin's to gain a slight advantage.

Connor dodged a bayonet attack, spun is tomahawk and killed two soldiers in quick succession. He then spun low on the spot and stabbed a third with his hidden-blade. Finally, he raised and kicked a soldier hard in the chest, feeding him to Ethan's awaiting hidden-blade. He stabbed the soldier and blocked a second soldier's bayonet attack effortlessly, straightened up and stabbed the soldier in the neck. He then took the arm of the next attacking Redcoat and broke it at the elbow.

As the soldier screamed in pain, Ava came out of nowhere and jumped on the soldiers chest, feet first and stabbed him with both hidden-blades in the lower neck, once they hit the ground. Ava rolled off, came up and elegantly spun whilst slicing a second soldiers neck and finished by stabbing her blades into an unsuspecting Redcoat, who had only finished thinking about his next attack.

Bill utilised the various dodging and counterattack techniques that he had learnt in the hideout, by baiting the next soldier into attacking him. Dodging a split second later, whilst using his axe to direct the soldiers rifle away from him and coming in close to stab the soldier with his hidden blade.

Samuel swiftly dodged the soldiers attack and punched four hidden-blade holes into the Redcoats chest. A second soldier came running at him bayonet first, the Assassin hit the top of the bayonet blade hard causing the soldier to stab the ground. Samuel then rounded on him and quickly broke his neck using his hands.

All the Redcoats had been killed and Connor took a moment to think up an immediate plan, before more soldiers arrived, 'You four will make your way towards town now,' Connor ordered quickly. 'Once there, strip yourselves of Redcoat attire and make your way through the crowds in local clothing.'

Ethan knew that he didn't have time to argue, so chose to ask a single question instead, 'You're certain Connor?'

Connor nodded, 'Leave now. I will lose the mass in the streets.'

The Assassin's were not completely satisfied with Connor's plan, but they followed his orders nevertheless by sprinting towards the town.

A large patrol of soldiers emerged from the warehouse and that was Connor's queue to begin his own dash for the streets and out of Redcoat territory. The soldiers took a few shots at the Assassin with their muskets, but hopelessly missed as Connor didn't give them the satisfaction of running in a straight line.

The soldiers pursued the hooded Assassin all the way into the streets of Boston. Fortunately for Connor, his free-running ability enabled him to move through the cityscape just as easily as the Frontier, and was effortlessly able to slide under or vault over obstacles within Boston's urban environment.

The Mohawk Assassin decided to take the high ground by scaling a nearby wall in record time and running over rooftops at speed. The Redcoats eventually managed to clamber onto the rooftop, but Connor had created a significant gap by this time.

Connor then jumped from a rooftop, into an adjacent open window. Determined to maintain his momentum, he continued with pace through an upstairs hallway and vaulted over a long table, as a woman opened the door to her bathroom. The woman screamed as Connor ran past the unsuspecting woman at great speed and jumped out the open window on the other side.

The Assassin landed and rolled forwards, as always to avoid injury.

A single man turned his head towards Connor, 'Hey, look at that guy,' and then continued with his business as if nothing had happened.

Connor thought the reaction a little odd but then continued to move through the crowd himself. It was only a matter of time before the soldiers chasing him would find another route round to this area, to continue their search for the Assassin.

Whilst using the crowd as cover, Connor spotted a bench with two people sitting either end, he decided to take the space in the middle and watched as the pursuing Redcoat soldiers searched the immediate area for him, but to no avail.

Once the area was clear, Connor casually made his way back to the Assassin Order hideout.

Elsewhere, William had taken to the streets of Boston himself and soon arrived at a guildhall, where he planned on meeting a few of his friends.

William walked in the guildhall and there were about a dozen men doing various activities. Some were playing cards at a small wooden table, whilst others were drinking wine and talking nonsense, 'Ah, he has finally arrived.'

A man walked towards William and he greeted him with a smile.

'It's good to see you Michael,' said William.

They sat down at the nearest wooden table and William chose not to speak for a few seconds. Instead, he surveyed a room full of disinterested men.

'You've got that look in your eye,' smiled Michael. 'What's on your mind Thompson?'

'Our actions of late...' William begun. 'Have not be sufficient enough. They have not been ... effective enough.'

'What do you have in mind?'

'I don't know yet,' expressed William, slightly frustrated as he had often asked himself the same question. 'All I know for sure, is that the Sons of Liberty were born in this town ... and if we are to join their ranks, then we must be more effective in our stand against Parliament.'

'Don't despair William,' replied Michael. 'The Sons of Liberty may have their name printed in the newspapers. But I hear they have also had their fair share of difficulties in expressing their dislike for British legislation.

'Hmm,' murmured William. 'You have a point.'

'On a lighter note,' said Michael moving his head closer to William's. 'Did you hear about Samuel Grey?'

'Yes,' replied William. 'Venting his feelings towards the British forces again? But I didn't hear all the details.'

'Well,' said Michael. 'Grey decided to ask a passing soldier whether he wanted a job.'

'Really?'

Michael nodded, 'The soldier, who had expressed that he was getting underpaid, said that he could use a second job. To which Grey laughed and replied "Good. Go clean my out house.'

Michael laughed at his own story, whilst William smiled and shook his head. 'What happened after that?' asked William.

'Well, they slugged each other for a bit,' replied Michael. 'Other soldiers and Colonists got involved and it turned into a street fight.'

'Hmm, that sounds about right,' replied William. 'I hear they've been a few street fights today already.'

'Yeah,' smiled Michael. 'I bet all the silver pieces in my pocket that Grey was probably involved.'

'Such confrontation would have never of taken place, if the British soldiers didn't treat us like second-rate citizens,' said William bitterly.

'Too right,' agreed Michael.

In that moment, a young boy entered the guildhall and ran up to William and Michael, rather outraged about something, 'William! William!'

'What is it Peter?' replied William.

'One of those stinkin' soldiers jus' pushed me down to the floor!'

'They did what?' said Michael shocked.

'Where did this happen?' replied William furious.

The other men, who were previously occupied with playing cards and beverages had circled the young boy and were intently listening to the injustice that had happened.

'Just outside the north barrack,' replied Peter. 'I was walking'ome, minding my own business, when a soldier pushed me for no reason.'

William knew that the small boy had most probably left out the part where he was taunting the soldier, but that was still no excuse as far as he was concerned.

'I say we pay him a visit,' said Michael angrily. 'And teach the bastard a lesson in manners!'

The circle of men cheered in agreement and began gathering their sticks, rocks, bricks and other makeshift weapons, in anticipation of a street fight.

Minutes later, a dozen or so angry colonists approached the Redcoat barrack in question and demanded that soldier show his face. The barracks was being guarded by sixteen Redcoat guards, to no avail, the mob was soon turned away.

As the mob rounded a corner and walked along King Street, where they saw a Redcoat patrolling outside the Custom House on his own. Unfortunately for the soldier, they had decided to make him the target for their frustrations.

William's failed attempt to seek retribution for the assault on the young boy, made him crazed with anger by this point, 'Hey you!'

The soldier turned to see William, with a dozen angry faces behind him.

'Do you find pleasure, in harming the innocent?' asked William.

'I-I don't know what'ya mean?'

William disregarded the soldiers response and began to think about the British forces being in Boston in it's entirety, 'You have been here for far too long.'

A few of the men behind William lost their patience and started shouting abuse at the soldier, and soon after, the men began throwing small rocks, bits of ice and even snowballs at him.

After taking a few hits to the face and body, the single sentry was eventually joined by soldiers who lined up outside the Custom House. Moments later, the bell of the Boston Meeting House began to sound. Which caused many colonists to come out of their houses, purposing that a fire had broke out in the town.

A few moments earlier, Connor approached the door to the Assassin Order hideout, only to find Bill, hastily emerging from it, 'What's going on?'

'William's missing,' explained Bill concerned. 'Anna's got the impression that he plans on doing something stupid. I'm going to look for him.'

'I will help you,' replied Connor.

'Thank you.'

The bell of the Boston Meeting House began to sound.

'That's the Boston Meeting House,' said Bill concerned. 'The signal for a fire!'

'Let go,' urged Connor.

The two Assassin's sprinted past the Port of Boston and scaled up a nearby building. They knew that they would be able to cover more ground by rooftop. Plus, the height enabled them to see further into the distance.

Connor gave a clear, high pitched whistle and moments later, Ethan and Ava joined them in free-running over the Boston rooftops.

'We need to find William,' explained Connor simply.

'Understood,' replied Ava.

The bell chimes grew louder in volume as they neared the Redcoat barrack, that they had infiltrated earlier that day.

'Ava and I will take to the streets,' said Ethan.

Connor nodded and Ethan and Ava disappeared down to ground level, in order to investigate certain areas that were not visible from rooftop.

After about a hundred yards, Connor and Bill found themselves inside the huge shadow of the Old State House, one of the tallest buildings in Boston.

The Mohawk Assassin scaled to the top of the building in a matter of seconds and Connor used his Eagle Sense to look out onto the town. Bill moved round the Old State House and awaited Connor's observation. As Connor scanned the streets, he soon saw the strong red glow of six or seven Redcoat soldiers lined up in front of the Custom House. With a large crowd of civilians shouting abuse at the soldiers and even enticing them to attack.

'What do you see?' asked Bill eagerly. 'Is William down there?'

The Assassin focused his attention on the crowd and eventually spotted William near the front of the crowd.

Before he could reply, one of the soldiers fired his rifle at a civilian - and in the next moment, multiple soldiers fired their rifles into the crowd.

'No...'

Bill looked up at Connor from the lower rooftop, almost for confirmation that his son down there - and that he was okay.

Connor looked at him, at a loss for words. He watched as the colour left Bill's petrified expression.

Bill dashed forward and jumped off the rooftop, while Connor jumped off the Old State House at speed, down to the same rooftop and progressed to ground level in pursuit.

By the time Bill and Connor reached the area, both the soldiers and most of the crowd had dispersed from the tragic scene, to leave three bodies, motionless on the cold cobbled street.

Bill's heart sank as he saw William laying on the floor, struggling to breathe. He crouched by his side, held his head up and covered the large wound in his chest with his hand.

'Father?' said William faintly.

'I'm here son,' Bill whispered. 'I'm here.'

'I'm sorry father,'

Bill felt his heart tremor.

William looked up at his father, 'I just wanted them t-to - understand ... that we cannot b-be overrun.'

Bill looked around for help, but he knew that none was nearby and turned back to his son, 'I know son.'

Connor slowly stepped towards them and as he saw William lying in his fathers arms, his chest felt heavy.

'I didn't mean ... t-to disappoint you - father.'

'You could never disappointed me,' cried Bill, looking at him through teary eyes. 'Your a good man ... A good man,'

William smiled through his own tears and that would be his last expression, as his body went limp in Bill arms.

Bill clutched his son close to his chest and gave out a distressing moan that filled the street. Connor stood behind, wielding a strong feeling of helplessness.

Five civilians lost their lives to rifle fire. Including William Thompson.

Newspapers and propaganda would later coin the events that took place on that night as the Boston Massacre.

As Connor stood behind Bill, he notices Ava approach out of the shadows in front of them, with an unusual expression upon her face. Ava looked toward Bill and William with sorrow in her eyes and then looked up at Connor.

'What happened?' asked Connor.

'Samuel is dead,' replied Ava, on the verge of tears. 'And they took Ethan prisoner.'


End file.
